


The Cave Story

by phatjake



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: During an exploration a mine caves in and the fear of no escape causes the rangers to express their feelings.





	The Cave Story

The two curious rangers chose to explore more of the mine. Billy had talked about it so much that it would almost be criminal if they didn’t explore. They found a cave and entered it, both with head flashlights and bags with food and supplies to build a fire. They never expected to get lost or trapped, as they entered they ignored the strange sound.

Jason followed Kim, she held his arm and he tried to not think anything of it. They were just friends that were both curious. They heard a loud creak and she brought him closer. He looked down at her. She laughed and pushed away from him. He kept his expectations low; knowing if he overthought anything he would be sorely disappointed.

There was a loud bang; he grabbed her as the whole cave shook. The vague light from the entrance was now gone. He looked around with his headlamp before everything went dark. He let out a scream as the searing pain climbed up his leg. He hadn’t felt such pain since the accident. He felt Kim take his hand, she tried to sooth him. She tried to calm him down with her soft sing-song voice.

“You're” going to be okay Jay,” she said. “You were knocked out. Nothing is broken.”

“My leg!” he spat out. “I’m sure it’s broken!”

Kim ran her hands through his hair as she held him. She tried to calm him down because he was being irrational. Kim didn’t know what happened to his knee after they got their power coins but something triggered his pain receptors. He buried his face in the nape of her neck. He was shaking, she held him.

“Oh god it hurts,” he said against her neck. “You’re right it’s not broken but shit.”

Jason was calming down as she held him. The only light was from their head lamps. She thought she felt tears drip on her neck but she wasn’t sure. She brushed her hand against his cheek, he moved, their lights showed their face. He had puppy dog eyes, it was hard to ignore.

“We need to get out Jay,” she said. “I mean this has been nice but I’d love to see the sun.”

“Yeah…” he said in a daze. “Help me up?”

Kim stood up, took his forearm and lifted him up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She was sure if they didn’t have the power coins he would have been a heavy slab of meat. She didn’t feel burdened as she held him. She knew going deeper would be pointless, so they turned back and walked. Jason winced after a few steps but he kept any other noises to himself.

“Kim,” he said as his voice broke.

“Yeah Jay?” she said.

“I know we’re not going to die or be trapped but I need to tell you something.” Jason said.

“Don’t go soft on me yet,” she said with a smirk. “You’re the leader.”

“I’m nothing without you Kimberly,” he said.

“Wow my full name, seriously Jason your leg is fine.” Kim said.

“All jokes aside Kim, I care about you.” He said.

She stopped and looked over to him; he wasn’t joking. She wasn’t sure what brought this on. They had all almost died and he hadn’t been like this. She also cared for him. He was so kind and protective of everyone. She thought about how loving he was to his little sister. They never fought and Jason kept looking at Kim with those big blue eyes.

“Jay… uh Jason…” she said and felt tears well up. “I care about you. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Kim, I _care_ about you like I lo-“ he said and her finger pressed against his lip.

“Not until we get out,” she said. “Can you stand?”

He nodded, he let go of her. She didn’t see him wince and it wasn’t just his leg that hurt. But he tried his best to stay stoic as he threw rocks behind him. She was throwing rocks as well; they had to hop back as more rocks fell. He thought that what he said would have played out differently. He was starting to regret what he said. He looked over to her but stayed quiet.

The more rocks that fell away the more light that shone through. He chewed his cheek nervously as they worked on getting out. Once they could climb out he helped her out first. If another quake happened she would be safe. She was out and safe, he saw her hand reach for him. He took her forearm and she pulled him out. The sun beat down on their skin and the fresh air made them shiver. He looked into her dark brown eyes, he was on one knee.

“Oh my god he’s proposing to Kim, guys check this out,” Trini yelled.

He looked over to see Trini, than Zack and Bill ran up behind her. They were all snickering. He stood up, started babbling. Jason tried to deny it because he knew they would never let him live this down. Especially Trini and Zack. Kim was looking at them, he face felt hot as she looked to Jason. He was apologizing and trying to explain himself.

She knew there was only one thing to do. She took him by the hands and he stopped. Jason looked at her, she smiled as she looked into his soft eyes. She pulled him in and kissed him, one of her hands let go of his so it could play with his hair. Billy covered his mouth with a gasp. Trini in Zack’s mouth nearly hit the ground as they shared looks of disbelief.

Kim wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. She grabbed his hair like he was about to float away. Their kiss ended and he looked shocked. He was speechless as she looked at him. She smiled.

“I care about you very much Jason.”


End file.
